1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a central processing unit (CPU) module, and particularly to a cooling device which can be easily assembled to a CPU module and effectively dissipate heat generated by a CPU received in the module.
2. The Prior Art
As the power consumed by a CPU increases, the cooling thereof becomes an important issue. To cool the CPU a cooling device consisting of a heat sink formed by aluminum extrusion and an electrical fan is commonly assembled to a CPU module to forcibly dissipate heat generated by the CPU.
However, assembling a conventional cooling device to the CPU module is troublesome and laborious.
Hence, an improved cooling device for a CPU module is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current cooling devices.